Dead Line
by AuthorDream4Life
Summary: Racing against the clock and the odds, we were struggling to escape the Volturi, and to escape falling apart. Couldn't my love for the vampire just thrive and bloom in peace? Of course not.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

I felt my breath coming in short gasps now. The searing hurt in my legs was subsiding, but my head was now throbbing in a dangerous way, the pain threatening to take over my consciousness and force me to sleep. I was going to die. I was going to die, and never see Edward again.

How had I gotten myself into this situation _again_? It wasn't as though I hadn't seen the warning signs glaring at me in the distance, and even up close. It wasn't as though I hadn't been told what exactly would happen. It wasn't as though Edward hadn't _tried_ to stop this from happening. It wasn't as though _we_ hadn't tried.

_Well, now what, genius?, _my mind asked me sarcastically. _You've gotten us into this mess, now get us out._ I watched her step closer, her eyes brilliant, red, _hungry_, and felt my smallest survival instinct slowly kicking in.

I wouldn't die. I couldn't. We had been _so close_. There was _no_ way I was letting my stupid mistakes ruin all of our hard work…all of Alice's plans…all of the time that Edward and I were going to have together…

I felt myself slip off the edge of awareness and into the abyss of wounded sleep and delirious blood-loss. _It's all over now_, I thought hopelessly as I passed out. _No one can save me now_.


	2. Chapter One

**1.**

Well, this was just _peachy_.

"No, _stop_ it, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "When are you going to realize that I'm _never_ going to stop pestering you about this?"

He grinned. "Around the time when _you_ realize that _I'm_ never going to stop saying _no_ to you."

I let my hands fall limply to my sides and looked up at him with the best puppy-dog-eyes I could manage. "Not going to work, Bella," he said seriously, looking down at me. I pouted and faced away from him. "Oh, Bella. How could you ever be mad at me?"

His arms, stoney, cold, encircled me from behind and he rested his chin on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bella. You know why we can't. I'm so, so sorry that I can't give you what you want."

I grumbled and attempted to shove him away, but failed miserably, and a smile broke out over my face. "It's okay," I said reluctantly, turning back around to face him. He placed a tender and loving kiss on my nose, and I smiled wider. "Come on," I said, tugging his wrist and pulling him towards the door, "I can just _sense_ that Alice is dying downstairs."

Crazy-haired and pajama-clad, I pulled Edward down his own staircase and into the would-be-kitchen of the Cullen family residence. Alice was pacing, her lithe feet weaving an intricate dancer's step across the floor. She glanced up at us and smiled wide, her bright white teeth catching immediately in the light. "Okay, guys, wait until you _see_—"

"What you've come up with," Edward finished for her, grinning. I felt myself wincing. This was already becoming too familiar a routine. I did not like this. "Let's hear it, Alice."

Alice, however, was three steps ahead of him and had dashed up towards her and Jasper's room. Before I could even think of a disgruntled complaint about all of this, she was back, a huge poster board in her hands. "_Jeez_, Alice," I breathed as she placed it on the table, "you need a hobby."

She chuckled. "Silly Bella," she replied, "you _are_ my hobby."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and leaned into Edward's arm. "Well, you need a _new_ hobby," I grumbled.

Edward and Alice both shared a laugh, and then Alice began her pitch. "Okay, so the diagram's still somewhat a rough-draft sort of thing, but I can already picture _exactly_ what the wedding will really look like."

Faking interest, I looked over the poster-board. In my mind, I tried to pretend we were talking about someone else's wedding, _anyone_ else's wedding. Edward draped his arm over my shoulder. "I think it's perfect, Alice," he said happily. My heart soared. It was a pleasant thing to hear; his voice when he was content.

"What do you think, Bella?"

His concerned question disrupted my silent musings. I glanced distractedly up at him for a moment, and then back to the diagram. It was really hard to imagine me walking down the two-dimensional aisle that Alice had drawn up, but I was deeply surprised at just how easy it was to picture Edward waiting at the altar, tux and all. The church was beautiful, really, and all of Alice's planning seemed just too thorough to puncture the happy-bubble she was in, so I put up a smile and said, "I _love_ it."

Alice beamed. Edward placed a peck on my forehead.

"I'm going to get dressed," I announced after a few moments of listening to the two of them going back and forth with wedding plans. "If I come back and the word wedding is so much as _thought_ about, I will be a seriously disgruntled bride-to-be." I gave Edward a look, and he smiled down at me again, my favorite crooked smile.

I dashed upstairs and into our room. How long ago had it stopped being just Edward's room? Was it two months ago, when I moved in? Last month, when I finally unpacked all my clothes? Two weeks ago, when Alice started calling us down to see a different wedding-related diagram every day?

Who knows.

I rummaged through the bureau that Edward had dedicated entirely to my clothing. Finally, I came up with a pair of blue jeans, a violet t-shirt, and my favorite pair of tennis sneakers. After I'd finished dressing and taking care of my dirty clothes, I headed towards the bathroom.

The door was locked when I reached it, and I groaned. I lightly knocked on the door, and rolled my eyes when the worst thing possible happened.

Emmett was the one who replied.

"Just another minute," he called.

"Emmett, you don't _need_ to fix your hair; you're already immaculate, remember?" I reminded him.

He chuckled. "Just give me a minute, Bella," he pleaded.

I gave him a minute, then two, and then five, and then a full ten minutes before I knocked again. "C'mon, Emmett," I said, rapping my knuckles against the door persistently, "the mortal of the house would like to use the bathroom _before_ she dies of natural causes."

He groaned. "Bella, give me a minute."

One more minute went by, and finally, I began the torture. "Emmett, I need the bathroom," I whined. "Pleeeeeeeease! Really, Emmett, I neeeeeed the bathroooom!" I pounded on the door heavily. "I need the bathroom! You can have it for eternity after I use it! Pleeeeeeease, Emmett?"

"Cut it out, Bella! Just be patient, c'mon!"

"Emmeeeeeeett! I need the bathroom, Emmett!"

"Stop it, Bella! I just want to use the bathroom in peace!"

"I have to use the _bathroom_, Emmett!" The whining grew more persistent.

"Bella, one more minute—"

"Emmett, if you ask for one more minute, I'm getting Rosalie, and _then_ we'll see who gets—"

At the mention of his mate's name, Emmett had burst out of the bathroom, an angry glare on his face. "You're going to regret this later," he muttered sulkily, and then he sauntered away.

I grinned triumphantly and entered the bathroom, glancing in the mirror and groaning again. I grabbed up the brush on the countertop, and began yanking it through the mess atop my head, wincing every once in a while.

After I finished cleaning up my hair, I grabbed my toothbrush and leaned towards the sink, polishing my pearly-whites. I spit the toothpaste out into the sink and stood back up straight, looking into the mirror. I felt a jolt of momentary, frightened shock course through me.

I wasn't the only one reflected in the mirror.

I suddenly felt a pair of frigid hands at my throat. Panic gripped my heart.


	3. Chapter Two

**2.**

You could say that I was freaked out.

Hell, you could say I almost had a heart-attack.

He was a member of the Volturi, of that much I was sure. He was familiar, and I recognized him from my one and only visit to Italy.

His black hair gently coasted to his shoulders, and his skin had an odd complexion that I didn't have much time to reflect on. He growled instinctively and brought his nose to my tightly-gripped throat. With a sickening smile, he breathed in my scent and murmured, "What I wouldn't give to kill you now." His eyes met mine in the mirror, and I felt my brain panic. He had murder on the mind.

"Where is the Cullen clan?" he muttered, bringing his mouth to my neck and teasing himself, pretending like he was going to bite me.

For a horrific moment, I couldn't find my voice, couldn't reply. "_Hmm?_" he grunted, squeezing my throat a bit tighter.

"They're downstairs," I coughed. "Edward and Alice are downstairs."

"And the others?" he asked, gripping tighter all the while.

"Emmett and Rosalie are in their room. Carlisle's at the hospital and Esme's working in the garden. Jasper's outside with her," I wheezed. He was constricting my airway passage, and I was becoming dizzy.

He bared his teeth at me, and inquired roughly, "When will the doctor be home? My orders are to speak with the doctor."

"He gets home at different times," I gasped, now clinging at his strong arms in a desperate attempt to breathe. "I don't..._know—_"

"I will return later," the vampire told me, loosening his grip with a reluctant look on his face. "The doctor and I must talk. Tell the others I will return later."

And then, as suddenly as he was there, choking me, he was gone. The bathroom window was left slightly opened, and I eyed it nervously. Suddenly, the actual horror of the situation hit me. "Edward," I said, quietly, somehow calmly. _I have to tell Edward_, I thought. "Edward," I called a little louder. Finally, my silence was completely penetrated. Now, we all know I'm not one to panic, but...

"EDWARD!" I shouted, stumbling backwards towards the bathroom door, feeling the handle hit my lower back. I gripped it, twisted it, and fell backwards into Edward's cold chest.

"Bella?" his voice inquired in my ear, worried. "What's wrong, love?" He spun me around to look at his face. "You smell...diffferent. Who...what happened?"

"One of the Volturi," I spluttered, glancing behind me again at the bathroom window. "He said he needed to talk to Carlisle—"

"Shh," Edward said, holding a finger to my lips. He sniffed. "It was Demetri," he growled, instantly stepping around me and into the room, placing himself protectively between me and the window through which Demetri had entered and left. "Come with me." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me downstairs, into the kitchen. "Alice, get everyone in here." Alice opened her mouth to protest, but caught a glimpse of my face. She took on a grim expression and nodded, heading swiftly up the stairs.

Edward began pacing. He'd been doing a lot of that, ever since I had agreed to marry him. He always complained of not being able to rea my mind, but now it had gone to a whole new level. Half the time, he seemed to completely believe that I wanted this wedding. The other half, he second-guessed me and thought that I was just trying to please him.

Unfortunately, the latter was actually correct.

Alice rushed down the stairs and outside, and Rosalie and Emmett came quickly into the room shortly after. Emmett sat down next to me and looked concernedly from my bewildered face to Edward's furious pacing as Rosalie stood in the corner of the room, arms folded and a scowl set on her painfully beautiful face.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, the smallest of grins appearing on his face. "Bella looks like she just tried to use my brush." He flashed a smile at Edward, who had paused in his pace to stare at him, puzzled.

"It's so full of his hair-gel that it's _disgusting_," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes and picking at her nails, which she had painted ruby-red.

Edward shook his head in irritation and went back to pacing, glaring at the floor.

Seconds later, Alice entered the kitchen, tailed by Jasper and Esme, who had on a pair of green gardening gloves. "What's happened?" Esme demanded, crouchng next to my chair and placing a glove-clad hand over my own. "Edward, what happened?" she asked, looking expectantly up at her adoptive son.

Edward, never stopping his pace, told her that I'd been ambushed in the bathroom by Demetri, a member of the Volturi guard. "His scent was _all_ over her...especially her _throat_," he said pointedly, finally collapsing into the chair opposite me once he'd finished explaining.

Emmett's face had formed into a snarl, and Alice was rubbing her clenched fist. Rosalie looked slightly indifferent, and Esme couldn't even speak, out of shock. "Well, what do you think they want?" Jasper, who I'd almost forgotten was there, asked from his position in the doorway.

"I don't _know_," Edward muttered, putting his face in his hands and staring at the table. "He's long gone; his thought process is completely out of my reach, and I think that that's what he wants." He slammed his fist down on the table, leaving a dent and causing me to jump slightly. "Alice, do you see anything?"

Alice held up her index finger and shut her eyes. The longest and shortest moment of my life occurred, in which Edward's golden eyes stared into mine. Then, Alice opened her eyes and dropped into the chair adjacent to his.

"Well?" Edward asked expectantly.

She sighed and looked down at the table. "I'm not really sure I should _tell_ you," she admitted. "You'll find out later, and I know that you're just going to get angry..."

"Damnit, Alice!" he shouted, slamming his fist down again, and this time cracking the table slightly. "Tell me," he growled.

She bit her lip for a moment, and then sighed. "It's what we all pretty much suspect. They want us to change Bella, or hand her over to them."

Emmett let out a low string of curses that I either didn't hear or didn't understand, and Esme stared at her feet, unable to find words. Edward groaned and stood up with such force that his chair fell over, and started pacing again. "Well, that's completely out of the question," he muttered. "We have _plans_ to...we're _going _to...Just the wedding, we wanted to wait until after the wedding..." He growled again and glanced around at everyone.

The rest of them were pretty wrapped up in their own thought processes, but I was staring back at him with a good amount of fear in my eyes. "Bella," he breathed. He looked around at them all again, and then grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his arms and carrying me quickly from the room to the stairs, and then into our room. He set me down gently on the bed and resumed his pacing.

After about fifteen minutes of watching him go back and forth, I made an observation. "You're going to wear a path in the carpet, you know."

He looked at me and flashed me a deeply troubled grin. Instantly, he was at my side, holding my hands in his and looking seriously into my eyes. "Bella, what do you think about all of this?"

The question startled me. "Well," I said, trying to find a way to put it lightly. "I honestly think you should just..._change_ me."

He actually seemed to be considering for a few minutes, but then he smiled and said, "Oh, no. You're not backing out of your end of the bargain."

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Edward, we've had this conversation countless times. I'm _not_ going to skip out on my end of the deal. I _want_ to marry you—" —I made a sllightly disgusted face at this— "—and this is a different choice than the one you're turning it into. It's not a matter of whether or not I will marry you. It's more of a question of would you rather I be a vampire, or in the hands of the Volturi?"

His eyebrows skyrocketed. "I never really looked at it like_ that_," he confessed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I really hope you didn't think that I would rather you be with _them—_"

"Don't worry about it," I said, that having been the very _last_ thing on my mind.

My favorite crooked smile appearing on his flawless face, he took my face into his hands, and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Ahh, my Bella," he said, smiling and kissing me again.

I grinned back at him. "So...what are we going to do about this?" I asked, breaking the all-too-comfortable silence after a minute.

His happiness evaporated. "Well, we can't hand you over to the Volturi, so that option's out." I was prepared to punch the air in triumph, but he stopped that short by continuing, "And I refuse to change you until after we are married."

The eye-roll was repeated, and I sarcastically suggested, "Well let's just have Alice whip up some more invitations—the Volturi can sit in on the ceremony, and then you can inject me with venom in front of a whole audience, including my entirely mortal friends and family! There; three stones with one bird!" I paused. "Or was it the other way around?"

There wasn't even a slight smile at this suggestion. "We'll see what Carlisle thinks when he gets home," Edward decided, nodding and standing. "Come, love. Let's see what we can rustle up for food for you in this cave."

He took my hand in his and I walked back downstairs with him. At this point, Emmett and Jasper were sitting in front of the television, watching a basketball game. For a moment, we stood there in silence. Every once in a while, Emmett's arms would tense as he unconsciously prepared himself to make the same move as one of the players, and then Jasper would cast him a glance and he would loosen up.

Edward cleared his throat, and the frightening snarl on Emmett's face disappeared. He glanced bewilderedly behind him at us and smiled. "See, _now_ Bella looks a bit more normal." He hopped up. "So what's up?'

"Food," Edward said. "Did anyone remember to go buy food for the human?"

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest and looked at him disbelievingly. "You know, you make me sound like a _pet_ of some sort. 'The human,'" I mimicked him, using air quotes. Jasper cracked a grin. "Well, _the human_ can feed herself, thank you very much." I headed towards the front door, putting on my sneakers that had been resting beside it. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper watched in amusement as I opened the front door and cast them all a superior look. I _humph_ed and took a step out the door.

Unfortunately for me, it was raining.

_Torrential Downpour_ was how Emmett put it later.

I quickly stepped back into the house, and the three of them were roaring as I dripped all over the floor. "_Funny_," I growled.

"C'mon," Emmett said, pulling on his own shoes and still stifling chuckles. "Let's take Bella out for lunch."

* * *

**A/N: Just had to say that I am really very flattered by all the reviews. Thanks to StephaniePascal for all of the publicity. XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter (not my favorite, I'll tell you that much), and reviews are still very much welcome!**

**Your deeply devoted writing slave,**_**  
Sara XD**_


	4. Chapter Three

**3.**

We were not in the car for a long time before I realized that Emmett drove more hazardously than _Edward_ did. When the signs said that the speed-limit was fourty, he was pushing one-oh-five.

For a whole moment, I was under the impression that Edward was concerned enough about my _own_ safety to speak up to Emmett about it. That delusion was crushed when Edward laughed at my statement: "I'm going to get sick if you don't slow _down_."

Jasper and Emmett laughed along with him, and I continued, "You're laughing, but I'm seriously going to _vomit_ if you don't cool your insanely over-active jets."

After a minute, Emmett slowed down. "I don't want her to ruin the upholstry," he explained to Jasper, who looked slightly disappointed. "So where are we going?"

"Port Angeles," Edward said, just as Jasper said, "Seattle."

There was a momentary pause, and then Edward nodded. "Seattle's fine," he said, "but we've got to be home when Carlisle arrives. I would rather like to talk to Demetri personally about his little rendezvous with Bella this morning."

Another silence that lasted for a minute as Emmett took a nauseating right turn. Jasper sighed and turned on the radio. At first it was a sports announcer, declaring the winner of the night's game, and as Emmett growled in disapproval at the outcome, Jasper switched the station.

A light, bubbly song with catchy lyrics came on, and I tore my eyes away from the dizzying view out the window and stared at Edward. He'd been looking at me intensly, and I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized that that crazily serious look he was giving me radiated love and concern. I relished the fact that I could occasionally read his mind, if not literally. He mutely mouthed, 'I love you,' and I smiled. 'I love you, too,' I mouthed back.

I must have fallen asleep against his rocky chest, because it felt like only five minutes later that I was forcing myself out of the vehicle and onto the sidewalk in front of a small little restaurant. Of course, knowing the Cullens' driving habits, I wouldn't be surprised if it really _had_ been only five minutes. "We are going _much slower_ on the ride home," I muttered threateningly as Edward took my hand and Jasper led the way into the building. Emmett chuckled from behind us, but otherwise remained silent.

Once inside, it was as if every single female in the room was staring at us. Even a few of the guys glared at the boys defensively as we waited to be seated, having noticed that their dates were eyeing the mysterious new arrivals.

The waiter who came to seat us was elbowed aside by a pushy little blond with bright blue eyes and frighteningly red lipstick. "Hi, my name is Mindi, and I'll be your server for this afternoon. If you'll please follow me." She snatched three—_only_ three, I mentally noted—menus off of the front desk and walked swiftly into the larger dining room. She gestured to a table in the center of the room. "That good for you boys?" she asked, addressing them and ignoring my existance.

"Actually," said Jasper, looking at her rather imploringly, "I think we were looking for something more..._private_." Her wide eyes and stiff stance relaxed slightly as Jasper inclined his eyebrows at her.

"Ahh, yes, right this way," she breathed, walking right through the rest of the large room—I felt everyone's eyes on the backs of our necks—and into a smaller, more private room. "Better?" she asked, looking at Jasper hopefully.

"_Much_ better," he assured her, sitting down at the first empty table we came to. Emmett seated himself next to Jasper, and Edward pulled out my chair for me opposite Jasper. "Thank you, Mindi," Jasper said, winking at her as Emmett gently took the menus out of her slackened grip. Edward sat down, and Mindi seemed to abruptly remember what she was supposed to be doing. She quickly scurried back off towards the kitchens, her face beet red in embarassment and excitement.

Edward sighed and said, "Bella, what do you want?" He soundlessly—and seemingly effortlessly—flicked his menu open and placed it in front of me.

I merely glanced down and then back up. "I'm not eating."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Bella, you do realize that if you don't eat, we're going to just end up sitting here and poor Mindi's going to be very confused as to why none of us are eating."

I rolled my eyes right back. "You couldn't just order a _very_ rare steak or something?"

With a chuckle, Emmett shook his head. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You forget that it's not the _meat_ we feed on."

"Oh. Right." I reluctantly looked back down at the menu again, but—again--it only lasted a few seconds before I looked back up. "I'll get a salad and an ice water, then."

"_Psh_," Jasper scoffed.

Emmett muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "_Lightweight_."

Edward turned to look at me sternly. "Is there a reason you haven't been eating much lately?" His suspicious tone made me grin. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Yeah, well, I _am_ getting married soon, and I would _like_ to look very _slim_ for the occasion." I shut the menu and gently pushed it away from me. I did not miss the glance that the three of them shared, but I didn't think about it too much. If I started worrying about _all_ the strange things _vampires _did, how could I ever live with _myself?_

Mindi was soon back at our table, her young face eager to please. "What can I get you guys for drinks?" she asked, whipping out her small notepad and pen.

As I was about to speak, Edward decided he wanted control of the reigns. "We'll have three _Pepsi's_ and one ice water, please," he said, pointedly avoiding eye-contact with me.

Mindi was just about to turn to leave, but Edward spoke up again. "Actually, we all know what we'd like to eat as well, if you don't mind just taking our whole orders _now_."

Instantly, she was back at attention, her pen poised over the pad of paper, ready to go. "I'd like a meatball sub," Jasper said, grinning. I stared at him.

"I would really love a slice of cheese pizza," Emmett told her. "Well, make that pepperoni, actually," he added. Mindi crossed out what she had been writing. I gawked at him across the table.

Edward cleared his throat before he spoke. "And, quite frankly, Mindi, I have been _dying_ for a double cheeseburger. With everything...except pickles," he said as an afterthought. I kicked him under the table, hissing through my teeth as the contact with his cement-sturdiness splintered up my leg. They had all ordered my _favorite_ meals. "Oh, and a small ceasar salad for the whimpy lady with us," Edward said as he realized that Mandi was going to skip me.

She scribbled the last bit about the salad down and asked the boys if they would like anything else. They all replied in the negative, and she actually left, her face now a scarey shade of flustered pink.

"What are you doing?" I asked them angrily, murder on my mind.

Edward shrugged. "What—we're suddenly denied the right to order food?"

"Food that you're not going to _eat_," I corrected him. "That is _such_ a waste, you know."

Jasper shrugged. "Just 'cause _we're_ not eating it doesn't mean someone _else_ won't." He wriggled his eyebrows at me suggestively, and Emmett laughed loudly, attracting the attention of the few girls in the room.

"Alright, I see what you guys are trying to do," I said, looking around at the three of them suspiciously.

"Why, I haven't even got the slightest idea of what you're talking about, Bella," Edward said lightly, turning to face Emmett. "So, the weather, lately, huh? How _about_ that?"

Emmett smiled. "Yeah, crazy stuff."

I rolled my eyes. "Guys. It was _raining_. Forks is one of the single most overcast towns in the entire _world_. It _always_ rains here."

"Not like _that_, though," Emmett said, looking at me seriously. "That was like...a _torrential downpour_."

Jasper cracked a grin. "Which you stepped out into," he pointed out, looking at me.

I looked over at Edward, expecting him to explain to his brothers that I was only _human_, and that we make mistakes, but instead found him attempting to hide his laughter. And failing.

Miserably.

Mindi returned with three Pepsi's—my ice water had somehow been completely forgotten—and she promised the boys eagerly that the food would be out soon.

I groaned at my lack of beverage.

"Well, Bella," Emmett said innocently, faking sponteniety, "you could always have a sip of _my_ Pepsi."

"Or mine," Jasper said, shrugging. "I wasn't really in the mood for sugary carbonation, anyway."

"Better yet," Edward said, "you could have mine. I mean, since dear Mindi just can't be bothered to remember you—"

I shook my head and he stopped talking. "No, thank you," I said. "I'm not _that_ thirsty."

Mindi soon returned with the boys' food, telling me reluctantly that my salad was going to take a little while longer. Somehow, this didn't add up in my mind, but I put it from my thoughts and settled back in my chair, preparing myself to watch three vampires eating human food.

Unfortunately, no such entertainment was to be provided. "What a shame," Jasper sighed, staring wistfully at his meatball sub. "All of this food, wasted."

My eyebrows knit together.

"Yeah," Emmett said, looking down at his pizza and puffing out his cheeks as he expelled air. "I'm _stuffed_."

I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands. "I'm not listening to you guys," I told them.

Edward's hand appeared on my upper back, tracing small circles in my shirt fabric. "Okay, love," he said, "but all of this food is pointless, now."

With a reluctant sigh, I sat up in my seat. "Give. Me. The. _Food_," I growled, pouting slightly.

Edward grinned triumphantly and placed his burger in front of me. "_Don't_ you smile that 'I-Just-Successfully-Got-Bella-To-Do-Something-She-Didn't-Want-To-Do,' grin!" I snapped at him, picking up the food and biting in. My taste buds screamed in pleasure, but I tried to hide it on my face.

"Well, fine," Edward replied, the grin disappearing, "but if I don't make the grin, you can't act like you're not enjoying that."

I sighed again, and smiled. "It's _delicious_," I said, biting in again.

Emmett laughed. When Jasper stared at him, he explained, "I _love_ watching humans feed. Especially girls. They're so _weird_ about it."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter was pretty much a filler, but I liked the way it turned out.  
The reviews are AWESOME, so keep 'em coming, eh? And thanks again to my favorite cousin STEPH--StephaniePascal--for all the publicity. XD**

**Hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**

-Sara


End file.
